Squall to Leon: The New Identity
by Rinoa Heartiliy
Summary: What made Squall change his Identity to Leon? What had made the lionheart deny his entire identity behind and forget who he really is....
1. Chapter 1: Lost without you

Of course like any other final fantasy story,..I don't own nothing of squaresoft or disney in this case. There's VERY little spoilers on kingdom hearts and FFVIII,(if you haven't reached disk 3) but its really nothing, like what happen to the ffVIII world and few cute things i heard. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
  
Basically, its my personal thought on WHY Squall changed his name, and whatever happen to the lionhart who couldn't complete his quest back at home...  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my sweet Liony ^.^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1, Space Scene~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall breathes against his suited helmit, free floating.reaching out towards her,....the eternal darkness and endless stars was like an endless stage. She was spinning forward towards him like a shooting star, unable to control her self. He could picture her face within the glass helmet from where he was. Squall reaches out desperately with his tight space suited arms towards her, in what seemed like eternity in zero gravity....  
  
(come on,...you can do it,.....)  
  
He could almost imagine the impact of colliding into her if he could just lunge himself towards her. Wanting to sacrifice everything in that moment for her, he pushes him self forward, focusing his last words to Ellone moments before in the launch.....  
  
~~minutes before~~  
  
"PLEASE!!......" swinging his arms out,..... " I've never felt this way in all my life! Send me to the past!' , feeling his life clinging from his voice...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now he knew she was everything to him,.........  
  
(come on ,.......Rinoa.....) Grunts a bit as he swims forward in space seeing her closer,....so close to having her safe in his arms again....to keep her close......  
  
.A sudden slow bright light engulfs behind him, interrupting his progress. An endless explosion is felt behind him, pushing him way out,...way out of reach of Rinoa who lunges forward in to space even more,...  
  
(NOOO!)  
  
He tries to move forward, not caring what just happen to the world behind him, ....but to faith's mishap...something more was about to happen. .... He feels gravity behind pulling him in towards a void. Struggling in mid space, he grunts trying to swim away,........... but it was too late. The black hole pulls him in.,...making him spin and fall within a dark void. Falling forward at high speed down a tunneling white light threw what seemed like a doorway. In only question of seconds he lands harsh against solid soil stirring sand and pebbles around him. As he grunts hitting the floor, his space suit hisses from the burning wrath he felt traveling at such high speed. Squall growls in pain in his deep voice, feeling his front helmet crack before him, seething in oxygen .... He struggles as he takes a minute to catch his breath, wondering what the hell just happened to him. Calming a bit, breathing against his helmit Squall senses air outside his suit. He sits up pushing off his arms, and sits on his knees. He struggles as he pulls out the helmet in desperation,..  
  
"Grft! "  
  
Squall throws the helmet in front of him hearing it land on stones ahead. He snaps his head up and stands up flipping his rebellious hair behind him and glances around with widen blue eyes.  
  
Gasps, " What the?!...,"  
  
Turning around noticing he's in the middle of some valley; grass and stained dirt before him and tons of boulders, no visual life seen anywhere. He was alone, and in another world. He heart sinks in fear when it just occurred to him....  
  
"Rinoa?!....."  
  
Squall looks around the area in hopes she fell in the same void. He begins to shove the space suit off, kicking the suit off his feet, revealing his leather boots and his belts that rattle at his every move. Pulling away the white space sleeves off his shoulders, it puffs his wolf fur off his jacket collar. He shoves the suit against the ground with anxiety and looks around for a response. He heaves a bit as he aches slightly whipping around desperately searching the area.  
  
No answer except an endless echo. The scenery of a greenery valley, mountains and forests surrounding him like any other area he has traveled on earth.  
  
"RINOA!!!".  
  
He phants in disbelief, sapphire eyes widen with fear,...... he's alone, and he lost her.  
  
Clenches his eyes shut, Squall sinks his head with a beating heart, trembling in ways he couldn't understand. (I failed....) He lands on his knees unable to understand what just happen. He takes a deep breath clenching his gloved hands shut, crying out in anger harder then he ever did to Cid,..... To Ellone...to Seifer.........to anyone else he's ever confronted.....  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII--NNNNNNNNOOOOOAAAAAOA!".  
  
His Echoing voice ringing around him, some birds stirring ahead in some trees.  
  
His deep cry was agonizing. She wasn't there,.... she was gone,. and it was his fault. If Squall would have caught her, he would have hugged her,..and pull her with him to this world....  
  
Squall sinks his head down in failure, eyes shut in pain. He sits on his knees, griping his leather gloved hands against his thighs. Gripping onto the belts strapped above his knees to control him self. He breaths in and lets out what seemed like his first cry of help from his heart. He trembled in pain and sobbed for what seemed like eternity...  
  
-hours later-  
  
He's still in the same place but calmed down and seated before a boulder. Hes head and eyes hurt from all the harsh uncontrollable crying he never felt. Depression hangs on his face like his hair, he takes a moment and glances at the unrecognizable space suit across from him, hissing for some reason...  
  
The once white space suit is now melting from so many bullet holes,....it's been shot at so much in rage it's beyond recognition. His gunblade near by is stabbed into the earth in front of him glowing red hot from over use for the first time. It has never occurred to him to slash stone so hard in all his life, he glances over his shoulders; the boulder is nothing but pebbles now. The gunblade before him is burning soil near by, glowing to a red to a semi violet cooling down to it's original blue aura.  
  
He clenches his blue eyes tightly in pain, and rubs his temples across his head. His gloved fingertips brushed his strands of hair in-between his skull...Unable to think without remembering his failure.  
  
Everything hurt, his back from falling, his head from thinking, his eyes from sobbing,.... and his heart. It all hurt. Everything hurt, and nothing mattered anymore. ..  
  
The world he once knew probably cease to exist anymore, and he was glad he can't return, nothing would remind him of his failure to Rinoa. Going around the world and remembering all the memories he had with her, like how they argued in Timber, ...... or how they danced in the ballroom, ........ .or how she opened him up in Fisherman's Horizon........ ..or how she looked in the Infirmitory when she was in a coma............ ....or how cute she was when she tryed to cheer him up..............  
  
......or......  
  
He grunts a bit trying to hold in the pain clenching his fist tightly...wanting to burn tears for his anguish. How he regrets for not opening up to her sooner...... ".......Rinoa..."  
  
He slides his back aagainst the stone he rest on, feeling the fur up to his cheeks, and the sounds of his belts rattle against his waist. Squall sits across the ground feeling the sand stir under his boots, he pats the thick boots across the pebble sand, and sinks his head....  
  
He lost his life, the one he loved, his friends, his career, and his world....  
  
(I've lost everything,.................everything.......)  
  
His cold blue eyes fixes on the stars above, not knowing where he is anymore.  
  
"....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
What you guys think? ^.^ Please email me and tell me what you thought was bad/good/funny/horrible/dramtic..I don't care. I accept critiques as long it makes sence, no dumb ones or fires please. 


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Squaresoft Owns all! *bows to a squaresoft shrine* lol The story is mine v.v, but the characters are not v.v;;....  
  
Well, first chapter explains Squall's change of sudden life, he regrets everything that's happen and blaming it on him self for not trying harder. He's alone in a long off world, away from home, away from friends, and with a heavy shattered heart deeply hidden in him.  
  
Dedicated to my sweet Liony ^.^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Skipping over boulders as he glances up at the two cliffs on either side of him, he lifts him self over some rocks as he grunts and finally reaches the other side.  
  
Squall has spent his morning walking through the cliff valley, seeking out some sort of civilization out towards another valley. He takes a moment and looks back at the hidden valley where he came from, he then glances forward again watching his step then stops to see the scene of the meadows and forest a few miles ahead from up above. Squall squints his saphire eyes out in the sunrise, rays pointing directly towards his face illuminating his brown hair to a golden. Standing up above, Squall carefully looks down to his waist and braces his body weight against a boulder, sheathing his gunblade near his belts. His leather jacket and belts feel the roughness of the rough rocky surface of the boulder he rest against.  
  
Squall sighs deeply with despair and looks up again, his sapphire eyes glittering under his narrow brow. Looking out towards the horizon, seeing valleys and endless meadows ahead, some passages can be seen below.  
  
(.......At least there's someone out there......)  
  
Squall silently studies the height of the floor below, hesitating for a bit and without fear he lunges him self-falling towards the earth bank below. The sound of his boots hitting against the pebbles as he lets out a deep air inside of him from impact. He lands on one knee as his other foot braces against the floor holding his weight, his belts buck against his hips making the small metals ching . He pushes him self with his gloved hand against the sandy floor helping him stand. Standing straight, he brushes his jacket making flat sounds against his gloves. Straightening his head looking in between his rebellious golden brown hair, he studies the dry wheat meadow ahead in his serious pose...  
  
(So much to walk,....)  
  
He knew from experience that walking meant battling, useless little creatures to battle. But somehow he didn't mind; the rage still fumes in him. Monsters will slow him down but he'll make it to the greenery by nightfall. He closes his deep sapphire eyes for a moment and runs a glove hand down his face feeling sweat forming around his forehead. He feels his sharp dark eyebrows against his eyelids and his scar for a moment  
  
(I have to continue,.....)  
  
He walks along forward, with a hanging despair under his heavy leather jacket.  
  
~Hours later-sunset-~  
  
Squall takes a break among the windy wheat field, just as the sun starts to set behind him. He rest across the grass staring at the sky, noticing how the clouds are still the same as earth. His bare skin arms crossed behind his head, with his leather black jacket resting beside him against a rock. Taking advantage of the nice cool wind going thur his white shirt.  
  
Meadow waving it's tall grass side to side, the clouds look puffier then usual, but the same as Earth's. Thoughts run through his mind just as the clouds surpass the cerean skys.  
  
(...Why) He closes his eyes deep in thought, everything just happen in the matter of hours. Everything ended so quicky, so painfully....... and yet, for what?  
  
(Why did this happen to me,...?)  
  
Squall opens his eyes again, his deep blue eyes blink narrowly between his eyelashes, bands of hair sway pass his forehead evenly. The sky began it's setting like any other he's seen in his world, blue to soft glow of orange tinting the skys. If he knew any better, he would say he was still on earth, just lost in some thick wheat field, but he knew it wasn't true.  
  
(..Am I on earth?)  
  
From his knowledge of astrology from SeeD courses, scientist never found another matching planet; all were dead, desolate, and uninhabitable. And yet here he is,... in a matching world....  
  
(Where the hell am I?)  
  
A long silence of sadness sinks in him as he stares at the endless blue sky,..Clouds drifting by slowly through his eyesight. He knew it isn't the same world. The thoughts of his old friends, his world, Rinoa; it was all left behind.  
  
Squall closes his eyes feeling a heavy dept in him he could never forgive him self for his failure. His well built body resting over the wheat meadow as he takes the silent moment for him self.  
  
Wind passing over his hair above his forehead as Squall closes his eyes and grunts from annoyance suddenly with a frown. Without even looking, he extends only his left arm for his gunblade beside him. Quickly unsheathing it and violently swings the blade over his head. He cocks the pistol's manual revolver at the same time with precision from the trigger. His body still resting across the grass but with the gunblade sharply pointing above him.  
  
He demands "-What- do you want...?.", threatening with the sound of a dangerous bullet cocked within the revolver's trigger.  
  
A hard femine swallow of fear is heard above him, "-GULP-".  
  
Squall opens his eyes in annoyance and sees a rather odd girl above him, frozen in a stiff position; her right arm reaching out for his jacket. She glares rather fearfully at the sharp blade pointed to her fragile neck surrounded by a scarf.  
  
He demands again, "What do you want...." Giving a glaring look at her.  
  
She had short hair and huge emerald eyes, very thin body and wearing the oddest clothes, odd brace shield at one arm, and cross blades at another. She was quiet different, but none the less a human girl.  
  
"Umm-m-m! M!.." She quivers nervously, staring at the pistol and the cold blade pointed at her neck. " I wanted to...t-t-.... to,.....Um..... Trade for materia?.................?"........She smiles sheepishly.  
  
He closes his sharp cold eyes annoyed by her replied, and slowly lowers his gunblade, rolling him self to a stand, making his rebellious golden hair curtain down his face. He slowly leans forward reaching for his items and jacket,...and gives a sharp glance at the girl standing away from him. Squall shealths his gunblade across his waist smoothly.  
  
He couldn't just attack her; he had too many questions to be answered, too many things that need to be cleared. She could help him, even though she clearly wanted to rob him instead.  
  
He asks,."Who are yo--.....?" She interrupts him.... " You could have SHOT me!" . She glares at him rather oddly  
  
Squall frowns at her replying,.."You could have robed me, with the little that I already have..."  
  
"Damn!..." She frowns rather disappointed. "..Well,..... I suppose you don't have materia then?"..She blinks at him curiously. She pouts to her self as if she was expecting allot from him..She looks up and down on him inspecting him a bit curiously. "Unless you have elixirs......?."  
  
Squall raises an eyebrow and extends his right arm before him replying, "Didn't you hear what I said?........I said I have nothing,...your wasting your time.."  
  
She shruges and rolls her eyes "Fine!" She lifts some bottles in her hands that look awfully familiar., "....Don't need your damn potions anyways......" She walks off ignoring him.  
  
Squall widens his eyes, "What the!?......Those -DAMN- potions are mine! ..." Stepping forward wanting to claim them again.  
  
"NO!" She snaps her head at him as she hugs the potions. "These are mine you see! If you would have shot me! I would have used them either way! See!" She leans forward glaring at him.  
  
Squall growls and rest his forehead against his gloved hands not wanting to argue pathetically with the ditz. "Look....", he looks up at her wanting to change the subject. "Do you know where are we? Can you tell me at -least- where am I..?...." He let's his arm rest against his long legs.  
  
She puckers her lips and tries to pretend she's thinking. Then she smiles and shruges her arms carelessly as she puts the potions in a bag and turns around walking away from him without a care.  
  
"What the!?.....Aren't you gonna tell me!?" He blinks several times at the odd girl.  
  
She stops and slowly turns her little head with innocence "Hm?...oh?!" She blinks her emerald eyes and says as a sly smirk passes her lips. "Wellll..., NOT without a price." She poses mischievously with her smirk.  
  
Squall blinks once in annoyance. ".........." He narrows his eyes and scowls ".....you -got- to be joking"  
  
She smiles boldly and shakes her head several times with hyper ness. "NOPE!" She drops her bags and thoughtfully places a fingertip to her chin. "Now let's say...hm,...one direction per materia?"  
  
Squall stares at her with a frustrated glance for a moment, then he looks away and swings his jacket over shoulder. "I don't have time for this...." He steps to the side looking away wanting to move on.  
  
She gasps and waves her arms to get his attention. "Okay! Okay! Okay!!! I'll tell you........" She reaches for her bags.  
  
He stops and glances at her "Finally.."  
  
She says bodly, "For....5 elixirs per direction?" Giving a sheepish smile.  
  
"Argh!" Squall growls losing his patience with the selfish ditz. He swings his right arm before him giving up, "Forget this!" . He turns around and angrily walks away from her towards the sunset.  
  
She widens her eyes seeing him turning to leave. "Wait!...." She sprints and skids infront of him puting her arms out trying to stop him. "WAIT!!"  
  
He stops before her and gives a venomous glare, telling her without words that he didn't have the patience for her selfishness. "...Out of my way..." He moves pass her.  
  
" Wait!! Damn it! gr!......"She puts her hands before him trying to hold him back," LISTEN!!!!....Stop!"  
  
He stops and glares at her for a moment losing his patience "What!? "  
  
"Listen!......." She drops her arms beside her and sigh in shame. As she thinks with hesitation looking back up at him.  
  
"... Look,........ I didn't want to tell you because........," She lowers her little head sadly.  
  
"..because I dunno know either..........."  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! Thankies! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Tears

Squall journeys out in the world he landed on in search of civilization. Seeking help or at least some explanation for his reckless change of life. But instead he bumps in to Yuffie, a selfish yet hyper girl with a punk- full of attitude. Only to discover Yuffie too is lost in the New World after losing her home, leaving them both in the same boat...  
  
I don't own Disney or Square soft! *Puts a candle on the squaresoft shrine v.v, then bows* lol  
  
By: RinoaHeartiliy of TrabiaGarden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire sparks before him as he stares at it, then gives a rather disturbing glance to the girl. The fire blazes before them made by a pile of wheat, the girl pouts her lips staring at it with her legs crossed indian style.  
  
Squall rested his arm on one knee while his other is rested across the ground before him. (I can't believe she wanted to buy me off for something she knew nothing about,......)  
  
He glances over at her after hearing the girl's story. "So,...." He blinks trying to analyze the situation ".....You fell in a tunnel of light........?"  
  
Her voice is meek and sad when she says " I thought it was THE white materia! Hidden within some tree! But,....when I got close to the light......is suxed me in,..and I landed here. ....." She frowns to her self-fiddling her fingers. "I've been lost ever since...." She sinks her head in sadness.  
  
Squall looks over at the fire carelessly throwing a rock in to it with a hidden rage. ".......I fell in the same light."  
  
(Same damn light.....)  
  
She raises an eyebrow at him "Was it in a tree too?!..."  
  
Squall stares seriously to the fire blankly. "No..."  
  
She punches the ground madly, "I can't believe it tricked me like that! Thinking it was a White Materia! Gr! My friends have always told me, 'Yuffie! Your never going anywhere by searching for that stone!'...Gah....I should have listen!....." She frowns gripping her fist  
  
Squall continues to stare at the fire not even noticing how she's pouring her heart out. He merely analyze what she just said. "So your name is Yuffie......."  
  
Yuffie blinks then nods admittedly. "Yeah,...cute name ..But! Don't let that fool you!" She waves a fist at him from her crossed sitting position. "I know how to use my fist! Martial arts! " She shoves a fist in the air before her in a punch, "HAH!"  
  
Squall grimaces at a sudden thought inside him reminding him of Zell., (Are all martial artists this hyper?....)  
  
Yuffie glares a look at him sine he didn't even reply. "Hey?.... Mr.-Am-all- wise-and-mysterious! What the hell is your name?! Hmm?" She leans forward glaring a emerald eye with a mocking look.  
  
Squall turns his head slightly looking at her, then looks back at the fire. "Squall."  
  
Yuffie raises an eyebrow and leans back again thinking. "Well, Squall.....," She rest on her back with her elbows on the dirt behind her. "....How did -you- come here then?"  
  
Squall closes his eyes not wanting to talk about the subject, but she should know. It might solve most of their questions and might make some connections on what's behind all of this. " From space......."  
  
Yuffie drops her wide mouth and raises an odd eyebrow at him. Blinking several times under her short bangs "EH?! From SPACE? What the -HELL- where you doing in Space!?" She glares at him with a shocked look not giving any consideration on what Squall felt.  
  
Squall says lowly with a melancholy voice, resting his elbows on his knee while his gloved hand hangs before him. "...I was in on a mission........".....He closes his eyes letting the fire wave motions on his face.  
  
Yuffie raises an eyebrow and pulls out the baked potato she had in the fire and pulls it out. Her hungry stomach makes her change the subject. ".hmph,...space,......well,.... Anyways, Am hungry!" She smirks at the rather huge potato she has baked. She opens the aluminum around the potato and gasp with enthusiasm at the fresh hot food; she rubs her hands together then she glances at him."You have butter?...." She blinks at him.  
  
Squall merely glances his cold eyes at her, "....." then he looks away ignoring her.  
  
She frowns at him, "well,..at -least- some pepper!?", her black short hair sling to the side of her face.  
  
Squall dims his blue eyes in deep thought looking only at the fire, ignoring her. "....."  
  
Yuffie pokes her fork on the potato rather annoyed, "WELL! If your going to camp out with me you should at -least- bring salt !"  
  
Squall runs his gloved hand down his hair feeling tired and closes his eyes from stress, (I don't care......)  
  
He rests across the grass away from her facing the warmth of the fire. Squall had too much in his mind, he's too tired, frustrated and stressful to even eat. Not one second has passed away without the thoughts of his own garden home, his good friends, and of course the one who could soften him completely, Rinoa. ...  
  
Yuffie continues to eat her potato without caring if Squall was even going to eat him self. She let's out a small burp and cleans up her mess. She merely glances at Squall who has his back facing her resting across his jacket.  
  
"Hmph, not --only-- you don't have salt! But you take up too much space too! Gee..!" She shoves a blanket over her resting on the other side. Yuffie mumbles a bit as her small body is hidden in her sack already.  
  
Squall sayed nothing to her, "...."  
  
It felt allot easier for Squall to ignored Yuffie with his back facing her, he didn't care what the girl thought about him. She was the least of his worries, yet he made sure he had his jacket and items close to him.  
  
The glittering night shining above them waiting ahead what may lead them next by faith. The horizon is nothing but empty canyons and far off sand dunes. The meadow stretched around them still, waving softly from autumn wind.  
  
Squall closes his eyes with silence, his eyebrows firmly resting on his eyelids. His inner thoughts wonder off, remembering that gentle smile from her again, her cheeriness always leaving him blank, confused, and wondering. That lusty glossy brown eyes against her pale blushed cheeks, so lovely. Rinoa always tryed to make him react with her, by spinning around him with deep thoughts and putting emotional faith in him. He wondered what would it be like to have her near him again, if only he tryed harder. He sighs, then narrows his brows again to rest.  
  
He kept his exterior hidden, a serious face in the shadow as he moves a bit in comfort. His wolf fur brushed against his cheeks as he hugged him self- deep in his thick leather. He's gone threw too much lately, and thankfully for his experiences he had the guts to go on. The scar on his face ment he had no fear in pain for battles, his leather jacket defensively protects him against all odds, and his solid cold exterior seemed to blend with the cold scenery perfectly.......Yet, a single drop of water glittering in the moonlight, without recognition,....goes down his cheek.......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE! I want to hear reviews! ^-^ *pouts*......seriously.....v.v;  
  
I love to hear opinions, bad or good, any comments please send a Review! Thankies! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

I dont own Squall, I dont own Yuffie, and I don't own Squaresoft or Kingdom Hearts. I don't own shit, except the idea in this story,........well sorta. and I don't own FF8...er......well....um..*looks at the FF8 CD Game*...Okay I own a copy of the game? oO.....Got it for .$29.99? O.o;;.....  
  
Please Read and Review ^-^.........thankies!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Squall stirs in his sleep. Dreaming, remembering that blast behide him out in space, it seemed so strong yet he wondered. The very few moments when he felt the powerful impulse, was he lost in his flow of gravity? He tryed to calculate what possibly exploded behind him in his dreams. What has changed his faith drastically, who was responsible for it. Was it an engine? The Lunar Base? He could have sworn he saw metal pieces flying by him in red but it was all so unclear. Was Sorceress Adel set free?  
  
....That would mean his world is alright,....  
  
A small light of hope seems to heave in his deep chest for a moment, it felt painful after all the harsh breathing he felt from fear. That fear, he felt as if someone stoled his identity in such small seconds.  
  
For only a moment, his trained thoughts run threw his mind about getting to Estar, resolving Rinoa's problem and putting to an end of this Soceress battle. Yet suddenly it fades, the heavenly thought to return to his mission, to his life, to his own damn world; felt like heaven. Even if he had to go threw that inferno prison 50 times, or spend nights circulating around the Deep Sea Excavation. He wanted to return. He wanted to go home.  
  
To feel the chilly air-conditioner of the well goverened SeeD Garden, hearing the elevator chime at every floor. The automatic glass doors that open to his presence, welcoming him,... his home. The thoughts of bumping to Zell or Selphie who constantly interrupt his blank thoughts with hyper remarks would now sound humorous. Even the thought of Seifer intimidating him seems like a good thing. Taking orders as trained, testing his skills and act it was natural. (I only did what i was told, .....)  
  
Missions, traveling, Upgrating his skills, Seeing the world,...and giving his orders; even though he was no natural at it. The thought of others calling 'commander' made him incredibly awkward, it felt as if they were mocking him. Yet now, the well earned status he gained, felt like his idenity. It was his life, it was his damn life, good or not, lossing it was lossing everything. He needed it. And for the first time in his life,....... he realises that he actually misses all the attention of being the commander....  
  
( And I did nothing special, am no leader,......it was no big deal.......) (But,...I knew them. I grew up with them. They were my friends, they supported me ....)  
  
~~flashbacks~~  
  
He clenches his eyes in memory, how Zell shoved him forward aggressively protesting wildly. ~Common!!Rinoa needs you! Stop acting like you don't care!She right over there hanging on the cliff! Go get her!~ Voice echoing away in his mind.  
  
Selphie rinning the strings of her guitar on top of a glass stage, her thin voice ringning before the music playing. The laser lights spinning around the group in the background. ~This is for you, you big lug! Congratulations Commander!~ Her voice fades as well as the scene.  
  
Quistis who supported him and the rest with a wise head, appearing oldest, but really mature and deep. She always made remarks that sometimes surprises him self. ~Your quiet a fast learner, dancing so gracefully over there.~ She gives a slight chuckle ~ I knew you weren't so predictable, never did I see that comming~  
  
Irvine aways giving a hand, sometimes aren't as helpful but it's the thought that counts. He's a loyal man, a true cowboy at heart you can say. ~Hey!~ He pulls squall over to the side. ~I left a 'book' out there for you and Rinoa, should start something hot afterwards.~ He gives a wink while squall looks away disgusted shaking his head.  
  
and finnally her.... His heart sank by her vision alone. He remembered when he showed her around the garden and payed a visit to the infirmitory.  
  
Rinoa smiled cheerfully and bashfully red when Doctor Kawdowaski ask if they were together. He remember how he teasingly replied yes. He watched her nervously blink and turn red, speachless and rather adorably cute. ~Seriously?!~ She ran her boots across the floor in embarrasement. Deep inside he loved the way she reacted, but he kepted it hidden deep through his leather. Of course afterwards he played........ ~Yes,...seriously kidding~ Rinoa then of course bashfully laughed a bit seeing how he played her for a minut. She placed a hand against her forehead as she shakes her head. ~Oh Squall! ~ She squints her eyes at him mischieviously and shakes a finger. ~And to think you didn't have a sence of humor!~  
  
~~End of flashback dreams~~  
  
Squall's memories fades away within his dream, only to match with the light outside his eyelids, and it hurt. Squinting his eyes, Squall trys to block the light from burning his pupils only to realise its the sun. He turns to the side resting on his elbows away from the morning rays. Sitting up at the same time Squall hears an accompany voice behind him protesting.  
  
"My god,..you sleep too much...." Yuffie muches on a leg of some animal she cooked. Her meal hissed with a heavenly spicey steam. It smelled so strong, he can feel it even behind his fur jacket.  
  
"You move alot in your sleep too,.." She swallows inbetween words savoring the leg without making a mess. "Making all sorts of noises calling out some name, totally noisey....geezz. Next time drown your self in a sleep potion will ya!"  
  
He gives a glare at her for a moment and sits up slowly with a droggy face. He rubs his face gently with his gloved hands, pushing away the strands of hair back to their rebellious regid form.  
  
"Uh.." Squall holds a hand to his stomach, he couldn't take it anymore. His face was semi-pale gained by not eating in days. The smell of meat across the fire wasn't making him feel any easier, if anything it made him feel worst  
  
Yuffie glares back at him "Hmph! It's no wonder you have such bad moods,..you sleep awkward! Ya don't eat, don't sleep, don't talk, dont do anything!" She whips a head at him mockingly "What the hell DO you do anyways?!"  
  
Squall ignores her and closes his eyes, leaning forward. His brown golden hair slashes down his cheeks gently. He was more consentrated on the terrible pain in him, somewhat ignoring Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie replies back to his silence, "If you expect me to spoon feed you forget it!" She savors her little cooked meat. "I spend alot of my life in the wild, I've worked hard!" Yuffie looks at him "Too hard! Am NOT gonna put up with people eatting off my own work...no way!" She whips her mouth gently with her sleeve. "You may be cute but am not gonn-a.."--an interrupting thud breaks her speach-  
  
Yuffie raises an eyebrow snaps her head towards the sound. She instictively gives a deep gasp rather uneasily with the sudden sight of seeing Squall past-out over across the floor right where he was sitting. His body heavily weight against the ground, the weakness was too much. Even the strongest mercenaries needed their energy, and each had it's point of weakness. Squall has reached it, emotionally not well, physically incapable of lifting him self. He can only go so far....  
  
A blur of flashbacks appears in his mind as he rest there. Yuffie looks around anxiously not knowing what to do with a bewildered look, she glances around as if the emergency situation might stir anyone to help. But it was useless, she was on her own.  
  
~~~~~~first flashback~~~~A stormy afternoon~~~  
  
Squall felt a red color suddenly run down before his eyelids. His rage was so deep, it could make his blood blacker from his emotions, he pushes his weight off his boots scrapping the gunblade across the rocks. The cut of the rocks spark with rough danger as he swings the heavy blade before him, only to slice the baster's face just as deep ....  
  
A crack of lighting breaks the scene as the bloody fight ended with the him passed out across the floor from battle...  
  
~~~~~~~~second flashback~~~~A night of lights, fantasy, and a sorcerey~~  
  
A flash of light suddenly hurls towards him like a spinning force striking directly at him. Something that was superior, stronger and higher with flare has pulled him off his feet. A deepness of power he couldn't control. A hellic sharp brightness of ice spires right through him, following with a sharp angelic cry from a brunette figure beside him. He gasp deeply feeling the sharp pain, only to react by falling backwards. Squall's eyes were widden from pain, as he felt his body back down off the flare adorn throne, falling below. His eyes gazed for the last time at an angelic face, that crys out to him, needing him, reaching out her hand to him.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He blinks his eyes feeling them heavier then ever. "Ugh."  
  
Yuffie with an anxious and shocked look gazes over his face before him and say "Are you ok?! You fell over!" She frowns with a slight anguish across her petite face at his resting body across the grass. For the first time, she looked worried.  
  
Squall looked at her confused, "......!?" He glances around him and sees himself in a fleece nice blanket, warmed covered. He was still in the same place where he passed out but layed down comfortably. He can feel his head cushin on soft material as his hair strands run down his ear, his head was resting on a pillow."......what th-?"  
  
(Where did all these items come from?!.......)  
  
Squall looks at the blanket and over at the pillow rather bewildered. All this time she had these things and never shared them.  
  
She sighs in relief, "Finally you speak!" She smacks his shoulder in protest. "Dont ever do that SHIT again! you hear me you punk!....." Yuffie stands collecting some potions glass bottles that appear empty now. She gathers her items mummbling,"You made me use my damn clean sheets and potions on your ass..."  
  
Squall sits up slowly and holding a hand against his forehead. He felt refreshed, nurished and yet havent eaten a single bite, how? He glances around and sees elixers, other unknown potions. It was clear she nurished him to health.  
  
He grumbles looking over at her surprised, "You,... helped me?....."  
  
She turns around and puts a thin aggressive fist against her hips rather poutly. She had black short thin hair sliding down her left eye naturally "Yeah! You'd think I left you ass here to rott?!" Yuffie crosses her arms rather upset.  
  
Squall replies, "...and steal my items and run off? .....Yes." He stares at her seriously as he sits up completely taking off the fleece blanket relieving his black outfit.  
  
Yuffie suddenly puffs angerily at him, she shakes a fist wildly before her. "What type of person do you think I am?! HUH?! "  
  
She re-crosses her arms again and glares at him. "Am not selfish you know!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay guys! Tell me what you think! ^-^ Please!! REVIEW! If I dont hear any I wont make more chapters v.v;......that simple v.v....*pouts* --Rinny  
  
PS: Anyone know where I can get GOOD Info on the KH Storyline? I need to know more about Leon, Yuffie, and the place they used to live in Traverse Town or something. Thankies. 3 


	5. Chapter 5: The new name

And so the journey continues...  
  
Squall and Yuffie are out in the middle of a desert canyon area with not much to live under, searching for civilization,...  
  
A huge point in squall's life happens, when he refuses to remember who he is...in this chapter you'll find out the real answer.....  
  
on why he changes his name....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Squall hurls his gunblade over to his shoulders to rest after recooperating, he saw nothing but a hazardous dry desert with it's continuous hue of yellow and orange that made his eyes squint. Cactus ahead just stood like people standing so still, he expect them to hop in and out of the sands like the cactus back at home but these don't seem to be as lively, (Thank hyne...) Canyon ridges and dunes, the only landscape around them and beyond that was hazed ghostly horizons of the sun.  
  
He looked over his scuffed fur shoulders and commands to Yuffie "Common, let's go....."  
  
Yuffie is busy stuffing her bags and looks at him awkwardly wondering where he received that commanding voice,   
  
"Err?...Like, excuse you?"  
  
She blinks several times wonder who made him king to command, she hurls her bag behind her to carry and picks up her armor,  
  
"Heh! You think that I would want to follow you Lion boy!.."  
  
Squall watch her march in front of him in her short height and raises an eyebrow   
  
"Lion boy?..."   
  
He blinks confused at her giving his silent gaze of disturb ness, he didn't like the 'cute name'.  
  
Yuffie looks back at him "YES,. That thing you wearing..."  
  
She points to his necklace, his shiny silver griever pendant of the LionHart. It gleams the reflection of the sun above in a yellow hazel before giving a learn at his face, he looks back to her.  
  
She re-asked, "That's a lion right?"  
  
He gazes briefly at it then looks at her, puffing a rebellious blond strand off his eyesight, "Yeah, "  
  
He rest his other hand on his hips reluctantly, holding the weight of his blade on his shoulder, "It's only a pendant, doesn't really mean am some animal....alright"  
  
Yuffie, she snaps her head away refusing to look at him, "Look, if your gonna walk around with a stupid lion on, it HAS to mean something right? Either way...I don't need you okay? So DONT you comman-!o-ff-ht!"  
  
She trip over an object recklessly waving her arms around before hitting the floor with a dust thud. She flips back up and skips a few times protesting and wincing while Squall watched her with a blank face not even wincing at her fall.  
  
Yuffie protest angrily "WHAT DA' @#$@#!! Oooowww! My #$%# Feet! OOOwwww!! GRrrrR! Who the H@l% put that S^&$ THERE!!!"  
  
Squall frowns seriously at her and calmly goes to investigate the object she tripped on, he kneels to it, and carefully examines it as his boots crunch the soil of sand around it. The shiny object looked sharp and almost metal like, it sticks out of the ground oddly like. A dagger. He dims his eyes pensively while Yuffie got up and dust her self.   
  
Yuffie grumbled "I Hate this $#$%#$ desert!! TRipping over Sh*T! "  
  
She continues to dust her self as a chain curls around her ankles unknowingly and suddenly yanks her down, making her fall again flat on her face vulnerable to move.  
  
She screamed "Let me go you piece of @#$@!!" dust releases around her as the ground shook violently, it crackled open as it shook as if something was growing out of the sands. Sand cascaded to the side as a figure stood up meandering sand around it taking a shape and form as the sand slide away.  
  
Squall drew away his attention to the object and immediately stood up widening his eyes briefly before he launched forward pulling his blade down his shoulders swiftly and swings it across her ankles. She widens shrieking seeing the quick blade swing past her legs, she looks away only to hear the blade release sharp metallic sound, and her legs no longer feel tight but free to move. Yuffie looks up with her huge eyes surprised and focuses on Squall behind her posed defensively with his blade before him in a serious pose. Squall's jacket ruffled in the sunset wind and he was looking dead on behind her. She quickly looks behind her scuffing her legs to move away from what ever it is he's looking at.  
  
There before them was a large black figure creature unlike anything they seen before, it heaved forward like a creature of darkness with only dark tight black skin, the only thing that stood out was it's blank yellow glowing eyes and a large broken heart symbol that reflects a red light ominously. It's large claws waves before itself assuring it was not friendly and might even look hungry for all they know.  
  
Squall commandingly without shifting his sight of the beast towards Yuffie, "Get behind me,...now.." He cuts the wind before him with his lionheart to assure her he can take the beast.  
  
She nods several times and scruffs up and dust her self behind him,. She then swings out a large pinwheel spear across her arm's width "Hey I can fight too!"  
  
The black skinned creature lingered forward towards them dangerously, and quickly aims it self towards squall, Squall pushes him self towards the side and swings his bade before him before holding his posture again facing he beast. The creature fixed its large orb eyes towards them apparently not content it wasn't defensive, it wants to hurt them.  
  
He warned her still watching the beast steadily, "Have you ever fought this thing before?"  
  
Yuffie didn't stop staring at the ugly creature quivering "N-No.."  
  
Squall rubbed his boot toe against the ground ready to attack, enticing the beast to come at him,.."..What are you?...and what's with the broken heart?"  
  
It suddenly releases a high pitch scream and sheers forward towards them moving it's legs at a great speed to attack them, raising it's talon hands to slice, Squall quickly crouches down on his knees and slices his gunblade upwards above his head slicing and blocking the attack away as the creature eases speedily behind him. Squall widen his eyes and shifts his position again holding his blade up, this time running towards it, dragging his gunblade behind him. The creature runs sideways dodging his attack awaiting for Squall to run pass him so it can stab his back. Squall misses, swinging his blade upwards as the beast blasting a dark magic on Squall's back  
  
a gust of purple haze mixed with thunder strikes him.   
  
"GRRRR!" Squall coughs feeling his lungs filled with smoke, turning towards it again and heaves in his leather jacket, Yuffie can only watch in horror.  
  
"So it knows magic too! Your no different from the rest!" He suddenly goes in a full sprint dragging his lionheart as it pulses an energy across the metallic surface, his blade spilling a rough blast of white eternal rings, he leaps up and swings the blade hurling the energy rings across the beast. The creature shrieks in horror and from the overkill, kneeing down ready to die, although Squall wasn't done with it.   
  
Squall lands on one knee and slices at the beast several times, tearing the black skin with the cut of the blade, dying to see it bleed, he couldn't understand where his anger was coming from, but he had to release it. He heaves angrily as he points and shoots the beast with several bullets across it's heart area at the motionless black body till he realize he's shooting a dead beast, he stops and heaves. Squall lowers his blade as he phants heavy breaths, the edges of the gunblade makes a sharp noise against the sand, he stared at the carcass as the gunbarel of the gunblade smoking from the overkill. Yuffie has her hands across her mouth in disbelief silenced from his very disturbed angry behavior, she didn't know how to react, she pulls her hands away from her mouth.  
  
She frown at him angrily at his behavior and shouts at him clenching her fist, "YOU SENT IT TO F*&^%KING HELL ALREADY!!!...STOP SHOOTING IT!! ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night fall, and Squall and Yuffie manage to make a fire in front of a bush to rest for the meanwhile. Yuffie continuously poked a dry branch at the fire they made and gives a worried glance at Squall, he hasn't said a word since the attack. He kept on staring at the fire with a guilty look, his blue eyes focusing on nothing in particular. He sat inward, his arms resting on his knees and hunched forward, his hair mimicked the same. Yuffie frowned and for once she was curious to what he thought, it kinda scared her how he just buzzed off like that firing that creature back there, like he was incredibly upset.  
  
Yuffie pouted her lips annoyed seeing him so blanked out, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Squall blinked a few times as if awoken by her sudden attitude " What?" He glared at her dangerously as if saying not to talk to him like that.  
  
Yuffie glared at him "You know well what the hell am talking about! Why did you say it was 'no different' and what da f%^k was all that shooting about!?"  
  
Squall looked away and mumbled "Leave me be its none of your business...."  
  
Yuffie "Who give a f$%king S^&t! " She suddenly grabs him by the jacket and shakes him furiously " Tell me you jacka$$! You were acting like some LUNATIC !"  
  
Squall stood up and shook away the girl feebly shaking him and shoves her off with his gloved hand he walked backwards away from her and narrows his eyes "Just me alone alright!! I don't prive in you damn business! God...." he turns and starts to walk off upset.  
  
Yuffie sits back down shoved away and blinks at him shocked "What da f$%k@! HEY!! ", she watches him walk off, she puts her hands around her mouth and shouts to him " AM f%^&kinG TALKING TO YOU ...YOU RUDE BASTER! "  
  
Squall continued to walk looking down ignoring her, her attitude upset his thoughts, why couldn't she just let him think. (god, just back off....) He looked up dimming his eyes seeing the sunset,. Seeing it inch closer towards the ground spreading its light blues and greens around turning to night, in the haze of blues and yellows he saw a figure. He raises his head a bit higher focusing his blue cold eyes to see more clearly, he places a gloved hand above his brow to see clearly. In the gassy haze of the sun's horizon he saw a figure, slender, standing there holding a hand to the hips yet the figure waved in the gassy-like image. He widen his eyes more as he saw the figure waved a long bluish cloth behind the legs, daggling a long featherlike dark hair across the head. He couldn't see the figure's face but it looked slender, curved around he hips, it was her,. It HAD to be her!   
  
Squall was standing still there blanked out in his thoughts as Yuffie continued to holler at him, he didn't here her protesting a long time ago. He suddenly starts to jog towards the sunset, Yuffie raises an eyebrow and stands, "What?! What did you FIND?!?! I WANT HALF! " She stands to follow.  
  
Squall saw the figure more, the tanned face, the richness of the dark eyes, the flowing strands of dark awaiting for him, he suddenly starts to run in an anxious anticipation. His jacket folded behind him in his full sprint towards the sun lighted image, widening his eyes ( She's alive!! ...) The image open it's arms towards him, he opens his arms and closes his eyes wanting to feel her weight in his arms once again, he couldn't believe it!  
  
Yuffie stops watching him in a shock expression yet confused, the sunset light shadowing across her hair and body watching him.  
  
"Rinoa!!"..He hugs forward, and stops. He looked in his arms feeling nothing, He phanted scared and looked around her, "W-wha?!"  
  
He looked confused and lost, and rubbed a gloved hand across his hair almost going mad looking around. "RIIINNNNOOOAAA?!?!?!"  
  
Squall heaves anxiously looking around only seeing Yuffie behind him giving him a confused stare. He sees nothing but the vast desert, it was a mirage, she was a mirage. His hopes blew him over making him feel like a fool to believe, he stopped believe why did he believe!? He stood there and slowly runs his hands across his hair in pure frustration as he sits on his knees feeling him self swallow hard trembling closes his eyes.  
  
Yuffie expression changed from confused anger, to a sadden frown. Now she understood why he behaved this way, shouting a female name like that out of no where  
  
one can only guess it he was all frustrated and depress over a girl. She watched him and dimmed her eyes starting to feel sorry for him.   
  
( It was all over a girl...I didn't know,. Am sorry)  
  
Squall didn't shed tears, but he expressed a very solitary look towards the sands, his hair hid his eyes in a shadow. He rest his gloved hands on his knee not saying a word as if Yuffie wasn't there. The sun was gone and all was left was a silouhuete of red clouds mixed with blues across the sky fading to night in the desert.  
  
After a few mints, Yuffie walked slowly towards him, frowning. She gently steps before him in her boots and looks down at him hanging her arms beside herself no longer posing her determined self.  
  
And for the first time Yuffie didn't talk to him disrespectfully." Squall?. You okay?"   
  
He only blinked once still looking down, he winced inside when she said his name. The reminder of everything just suddenly rushed at him, little memories.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In his mind~~~~~~~~~  
  
The voice of a seeD, "Commander Squall Leonhart, We're ready to launch attack to Galbadia!"  
  
Zell's voice "Squall! Rinny needs your help! She's hanging for dear life over at the quads! You have to save her!"  
  
Quistis's voice "You always seem to be a fast learner hmm? I saw you dancing Squall, you did pretty well."  
  
Cid's voice "And for that reason I appoint you leader of this operation Squall, I know you can do this, you have leadership inside of you."  
  
Irvine's voice "Go man go! Your the one that has to attack the Sorceress if all else fails!"  
  
Rinoa's voice " Why do you have to be this way! Shutting your self from all of us!." lowers her voice..."...... shutting your self from me,..why can't you talk to me?.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He blinked at the flash backs, and winces his eyes closed "I failed them..."  
  
Yuffie blinked confused at him "Huh? Them?"  
  
He frowns his eyes still kneeled there as it grew darker " I failed them all,..even her.....am sorry....." he closed his eyes..  
  
Yuffie "Sorry? For what?! ?...Squall?" She waved her hands up frustrated.  
  
When she said his name he can hear a faint memory of Rinoa calling his name desperately when he fell off the Sorceress's float, her face...that face..it's gone. His failure.  
  
He winces him self and said defensively "Don't call me that.."  
  
Yuffie blinked confused, "What? ...What the hell are you talking about! I only said 'Squall' ?" she questioned at him.  
  
Squall winces again and slowly stands..." Please...." he rest a hand on his head getting a headache  
  
( I don't want to remember,..I don't want to remember how I failed them, ...I don't even want to remember who I was...)  
  
Squall waved his hand at her "Just don't call me Squall again please!...."  
  
Yuffie confused, "Why? What the hell am I suppose to call you then...? Lion-boy?..."  
  
Squall looked at her tiredly and waves his hand absentmindly while his other hand hold his head.  
  
"..." ( A new name? ...Am not the same person anymore,..I don't deserve to hold that past..to hold who I was, I don't want anyone to recognize my name. They'll find me, and know me as the one who failed everyone,..no...I CANT face that. I HAVE to change my name, so NOONE can find me...but..I need a name I can still respond to,   
  
it can't be just any name......)  
  
Squall looked at him self looking for an idea and saw his griever lionhart necklace,..seeing the sign of his lion, something he couldn't hide regardless. His last name was Leonhart...how about just Leon....he can still respond to that still.  
  
He looked up slowly, "Leon,..."  
  
Yuffie squints her eyes "Huh?  
  
He looked directly at her with his cold blue eyes, " Leon,... call me that ok? Leon..."  
  
Yuffie stares at him confused "Huh? Leon?..." She blinked confused and watched as Squall walks pass her towards their small fire. "What ever you say..." She shrugged.  
  
He sits down before the fire and rubbed his temples briefly feeling a headache,..(...I don't ever want to remember...ever...)  
  
Yuffie sits beside him and glances at him fumbling with her bag as she curiously ask "Squall,..who is Rinnoe?"   
  
Squall gave her a dangerous glare resting his arms over his knees again , "I SAID Leon...."  
  
Yuffie pops a small piece of beef jerky in her mouth and mumbled in her chewing mouth "Er..sorry Leon..."  
  
He extends his open hand towards her as if asking for something, she glances at his open glove and gives him a confused stare. "What?"  
  
Leon raises an eyebrow at her seriously "Can I have some?....?" He glances at her bag of beef jerky.  
  
Yuffie blinks at him and shrugs giving him a piece reluctantly, "Fine..but ONLY cause you slashed that demon over there..alright? "   
  
Leon ignored her intentions and took the piece and bite a piece chewing on the beef-jerky despite it's heavy taste flavor looking at the fire.  
  
She looks at him confidently "Partners?...."   
  
He didn't reply, "...." She puffed the strands of black hair before her eyes impatient for his answer.   
  
Leon only chewed on the beef jerky still in his thoughts, she replied nudging against his ribs suddenly "Well!?.."  
  
Leon glares at her briefly, then gives a shrug turning back his gaze towards the fire, "Sure...whatever..."  
  
He didn't mind, she gave him what he needed and he offered his protection, he steadily hold the hilt of his blade watching the night after swallowing the beef-jerky.  
  
She grins pleased to have him on her side and leans back chewing another piece of dry beef, she knew at this point it was his way of saying yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2004/jan/2  
  
Please leave a small message! Should I just let it end here people??! Or continue? ^.^ 


End file.
